


Dance With Me Tonight

by sunshinexbomb



Series: Don't Hold Me Back [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, single-dad!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perrie's signed us all up for dance lessons tomorrow morning," Liam sighs. "It'd been just her and Zayn originally, but Zayn hates dancing so he said he'd only do it if Jade and I came too. Now Jade's dipping out though and I've got to find someone to fill her spot."</p>
<p>"I could do it," Niall shrugs. </p>
<p>"What -?" Liam splutters. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or in which Liam and Niall dance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hybryd0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/gifts).



> HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TC!!!!! I know this doesn't fit with anything in your fic tag really lol but it's an idea I've had stuck in my head and I hope you enjoy it anyway!!!! Thank your for always being so lovely and wonderful!! I love you lots <3
> 
> This is a companion piece to [Too Fast, Heart First](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3739234) but can be read separately I think. One day Liam and Niall will finally get together I promise.
> 
> Thanks to [Alex](http://mittmurdock.tumblr.com) for beta'ing and just being wonderful in general!
> 
> I do not own any former or current members of One Direction and this is obviously fictional. Title is from Olly Murs's song with the same name. I guess that is the theme of this series.

  
Liam’s sat at Niall’s kitchen table, slowly nursing a beer as Niall finishes up the dishes. He’s just put Bella to bed, and it feels nice to sit and relax for a minute, the food Niall had cooked for dinner settling comfortably in his belly. He’s had a long day, and while dinner had been lovely as always, there’s something very calming about this, the simple domesticity of the sound of water running from the tap and Niall’s soft hums as he scrubs at plates that Liam will start drying in a few minutes.  
   
“Thanks for dinner, Ni,” Liam says as always, smiling when Niall glances over his shoulder with a small grin and a roll of his eyes.  
   
“Yeah, yeah,” Niall says lightly. “Not doing it for you, Payno. I’d feel awfully guilty knowing you were sitting in your flat eating frozen dinners every night. Just want to keep my conscience clear.”  
   
“I do know how to cook,” Liam pouts, walking over to Niall and bumping their hips together softly. He reaches around Niall’s back, opening the drawer next to him where he knows now that the towels are kept.  
   
“Not very well,” Niall snorts, giggling when Liam hip-checks him harder.  
   
They fall into comfortable silence as Liam dries the dishes and starts putting them in their proper places. He wonders when he started learning that Niall keeps his plates in the cabinet closest to the sink and that cutlery goes in the drawer directly underneath. Liam knows where to find mugs for tea and bowls for ice cream and spices for cooking. Somehow, in just over a couple of months, Liam’s managed to figure out the in’s and out’s of not only Niall’s flat, but the delicate routine that him and Bella have built for themselves. More surprisingly, Liam’s managed to find spaces in that routine that he fits into snuggly.  
   
Liam's surprised when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket, even more surprised when he sees Jade's name flash across his screen. Curious, he answers the call, shrugging in Niall's direction when he notices his questioning look.  
   
"Jade, hi," Liam says.  
   
"Liam, babe! So glad you answered," Jade say, sounding a bit harried.  
   
"'Course, what's up?" Liam asks, slinging the towel still in his hand across his shoulder and leaning against the counter. His brow furrows in concern. "Is something wrong?"  
   
"No, no," Jade consoles quickly, "nothing serious at least. It's about them dance lessons tomorrow. The one Pez signed us up for?"  
   
Liam groans, Niall quirking his lips in a smile as he catches sight of Liam's pout. "Oh, god I completely forgot about those. Pretty sure Perrie would've killed me if I didn't show."  
   
"Well that's sorta problem. I can't come tomorrow."  
   
" _Jade_ ," Liam whines, "c'mon you're really leaving me without a partner?"  
   
"Oh sush," Jade says, and Liam can picture her rolling her eyes. "I got called into work and can't get out of it, unfortunately. I really am sorry, love," she adds sincerely.  
   
"Guess I'll find someone else to take your place for tomorrow then," Liam sighs. "You owe me one though, Thirlwall. Gonna be hell finding someone so last minute. And I'm sure Perrie won't be pleased."  
   
"Oh I've already gotten quite the earful from her," Jade laughs. "She understands though, and she said she'd ask Leigh or Jesy to fill in for me if you couldn't find someone."  
   
"No need to inconvenience them," Liam assures. "I'll find someone."  
   
They say their goodbyes, Jade apologizing once more for ducking out at such last minute, before Liam hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket.  
   
"Everything okay?" Niall asks, turning off the tap as he finishes up the last of the dishes.  
   
Liam nods, running a hand over his face. "Yeah, that was Jade. Um, Perrie's maid of honor."  
   
"What'd she want?" Niall asks. He'd met Perrie and Zayn a few times now, both of them charmed by him and Bella just as easily as Liam had been. He's heard plenty about their summer wedding at this point from Liam who, as Zayn's best man, has been dragged to everything from cake testings (which he admittedly didn't mind much) to picking out flower arrangements (a lot less enjoyable).  
   
"Perrie's signed us all up for dance lessons tomorrow morning," Liam sighs. "It'd been just her and Zayn originally, but Zayn hates dancing so he said he'd only do it if Jade and I came too. Now Jade's dipping out though and I've got to find someone to fill her spot."  
   
"I could do it," Niall shrugs.  
   
"What -?" Liam splutters. He can feel his face heating up a bit at the idea of dancing with Niall, one of his hands on Niall's waist with the other on his shoulder or maybe even in his hand. It's not an unpleasant thought, exactly, but it still makes Liam feel all hot and squirmy in his tummy.  
   
"I took lessons for my brother's wedding," Niall explains, "shouldn't be too different from that, right? Plus this way it'll be someone you're comfortable with and you won't have to call around looking for someone last minute."  
   
Liam's a bit caught off guard by Niall's statement. He'd never thought that Niall felt the same thing he did, that there was something familiar and comfortable between them despite the fact that they really only just met. It was something Liam tried not to think too much about, because he never really understood what it meant. It was obvious that he liked Niall in a way that went past enjoying having him as a neighbor or even as a friend, but it was a bit scary sometimes realizing just how quickly him and Niall fit together.  
   
He pushed the comment to the back of his mind though, thinking it was probably something that was best to dwell on later. Instead he blurted out the first thought that came to his head. "You're not a girl though."  
   
Liam feels like a bit of a knob as soon as the words are out of his mouth, but Niall just laughs loudly, sending Liam a playful wink.  
   
"Yeah, but I've got an arse on me like Kim Kardashian and hips like Shakira," Niall teases, shaking his hips ridiculously enough that Liam relaxes, his grin crinkling his eyes at the corner.  
   
"I suppose you'll do," Liam agrees, snapping the towel still slung across his shoulder in Niall's direction, laughter bubbling out of his chest at Niall's yelp of surprise.  
   
\--  
   
The next morning, Liam's woken up much earlier than he wishes by quick, sharp knocks on his front door. He stumbles out of bed, still rubbing sleep from his eyes and incredibly confused when he finds an excited Bella and sheepish Niall waiting for him.  
   
“Liam!” Bella exclaims, hugging Liam around the middle. He returns the hug mainly because of muscle memory, his brain still trying to catch up with what’s happening. “Da said we’re going dancing today!”  
   
“Sorry, she was a bit excited when I told her,” Niall says with a guilty smile. He moves his hand towards his face, probably to bite at his nails like Liam knows he does when he’s nervous, but stops abruptly, clutching his bicep instead. Liam vaguely remembers Niall admitting he needed to quit the habit in case Bella picked up on it too.  
   
“S’okay,” Liam says through a yawn, picking up Bella easily. He kisses her sloppily on the cheek, making her giggle. “This is a much better wake-up call than my alarm.”  
   
Niall’s smiles more genuinely, but there’s still a slight tension held in his shoulders. “How about I whip up a quick breakfast in apology? We’ve got some time before the lesson still.”  
   
“Sounds brilliant,” Liam says, Bella nodding in agreement.  
   
Niall shifts through Liam’s admittedly bare kitchen, somehow unearthing ingredients that Liam didn’t even realize he had and starts whipping up batter for American pancakes. Liam dresses himself in the meantime, and by the time he’s washed his face and cleaned his teeth, he feels much more awake and alert to the rumbling in his tummy and the delicious scent of pancakes wafting through his flat.  
   
They eat quickly on Liam’s mismatched plates, Bella chattering away about how excited she is to be going to a real-life dance studio all the while. Niall’s mainly just pushing food around his plate, smiling occasionally at Bella but otherwise keeping his eyes on his plate and his mouth set in a thin line. It makes Liam frown, and he nudges Niall’s foot lightly under the table, shooting him an _everything okay?_ look that Niall just smiles at tightly.  
   
Liam’s gut twists uncomfortably as he wonders if something’s happened to put Niall on edge like this. Niall’s silence is unusual, and it makes Liam worried. Niall’s usually full of smiles and laughter, even when he’s nervous, and this is something new and odd that Liam’s not sure how to deal with.  
   
After they’ve got Bella strapped into her carseat in Niall’s car, Liam grabs Niall’s elbow,  stopping him for a second. “Hey, is something wrong?” he asks, brow furrowed in concern.  
   
Niall makes like he’s going to shrug, but sighs instead, shaking his head. “Sorry, no, just Bella’s mum called this morning. She was supposed to have her all day, but had to push her visit back to tomorrow because her flight into London got cancelled.”  
   
“Well, at least she’s coming tomorrow, right?” Liam says slowly, still not fully understanding what’s got Niall so tense.  
   
“Yeah, no, it’s not that.” Niall shakes his head. “Sorry, just felt bad that I had to bring her with us this morning. Didn’t want her to get in the way or anything.”  
   
Liam laughs loudly, clearly catching Niall by surprise. He envelopes Niall in a hug that, to Liam’s relief, he sinks into easily.  
   
“You never have to worry about that, you donut,” Liam says easily, hands resting on either side of Niall’s face when he pulls away. “Bella’s never any trouble, and you know I adore her. Not like Perrie or Zayn would mind either. Pretty sure they both like her more than me.”  
   
“Are you sure?” Niall asks, still looking unsure. “I know it’s like hard for some people. Not everyone likes kids and like there’s a reason that I mainly just hang out with Louis most days -”  
   
“It’s totally fine,” Liam assures, kissing Niall’s nose. It’s enough to make Niall giggle, which is exactly what Liam was hoping for.  
   
“Thanks, Liam,” Niall says sincerely, his smile his usual bright one, free of all strain.  
   
“Of course. Now, if you’re done worrying over nothing, we have a dance lesson to go to.”  
   
\--  
   
The studio where Perrie’s booked lessons is not too far, which is a bit of a relief Liam thinks, because Bella’s absolutely buzzing in her seat at the idea of going to a real life dance studio.  
   
“Da, can I start taking dance lessons?” Bella asks, practically dragging Niall up the stairs that lead to the studio.  
   
“We’ll see, Princess,” Niall says a bit warily. “Maybe when football is done this year we’ll look into it, yeah?”  
   
The promise seems to be enough for Bella who laughs in excitement as Niall leans back and whispers to Liam, “Dunno if dance lessons are in the budget this year.”  
   
“Maybe Perrie’s instructor will be so blown away by your natural talent that he’ll give Bella a discount,” Liam teases, laughing when Niall gently elbows him in the stomach.  
   
They’re, unsurprisingly, there before Perrie and Zayn, giving Bella time to run around the studio. Liam’s never taken dance lessons before, but he’s seen enough movies to figure that the hardwood floors, mirrored walls, and ballet bars are all rather standard. Even then, he’s starting to feel a bit nervous now that they’re actually here, not really knowing what to expect from these lessons.  
   
Perrie and Zayn come up with the instructor not long after they get there, Zayn raising his eyebrow when he spots Niall and Bella there with Liam.  
   
“Quite the dance partner you’ve found yourself, Li,” he says, smiling cheekily.  
   
Liam flushes a bit, but Perrie comes to his rescue, elbowing Zayn in the ribs with a, “I’m sure he’s loads better than you, you awkward penguin.”  
   
Perrie goes to say hi to Niall and Bella, who’s particularly excited to see her, and Zayn sidles up to Liam’s side where he’s leaning against one of the ballet bars.  
   
“Niall, huh?” he asks, the same grin on his face.  
   
“He was there when Jade called and offered to come,” Liam says, aiming for nonchalant but probably failing judging by the way Zayn’s grin widens. “Don’t you start. I swear I’ll leave you here with Pez if you say another word.”  
   
“No you won’t,” Zayn says, which is true, mainly because Liam’s scared of what Perrie would say if he left before the lesson even started. “And I didn’t say anything. Just thinks it’s cute that Niall’s giving up his Saturday morning to come dance with you.”  
   
Liam doesn’t get a chance to retaliate, distracted by the instructor calling them over and setting them in position in the center of the room.  
   
“Ready for this?” Niall asks.  
   
“Ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose,” Liam replies with a nervous grin.  
   
“Don’t worry, I promise not to step on your toes,” Niall laughs.  
   
“Don’t know If I can say the same,” Liam admits, making Niall laugh louder.  
   
The lesson starts off rough, Liam’s palm sweating a bit in Niall’s, the two of them bumping into each other constantly as they both try to lead. It’s not as nerve-wrecking as Liam thought it’d be though, not with Niall giggling in his ear every time they step in the wrong direction and never complaining when Liam does indeed step on his toes. Things get easier when they find their rhythm, so to speak, Liam’s hand on the small of Niall’s back, and Niall letting him lead them around the studio.  
   
Bella’s no trouble, just as Liam expected, and she seems to be having more fun than anyone, dancing with the instructor and letting him twirl her around. Zayn’s not having as much luck, too stiff in his movements and looking like he’s in pain with every step they take. The instructor gives him and Perrie a lot more attention, allowing Liam and Niall to just fool around for a bit.  
   
They make up small dances with silly exaggerated motions for Bella, sometimes taking turns dipping each other and usually losing their balance and leading them to end up as giggy messes on the floor. Liam even wraps his arms around Niall’s middle at one point, picking him up and twirling him around with Niall’s arms outstretched. It sets Bella into a fit of laughter, and Liam feels light and happy. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s had so much fun.  
   
“Not so bad, huh?” Niall asks near the end of the lesson. The instructor’s making them run through the whole thing one last time, and Liam and Niall are dancing impossibly close at the moment. Liam can feel Niall’s breath on his mouth, and he supposes that if he leaned down just a little bit, he could kiss him.  
   
“Guess it went pretty well,” Liam smiles, feeling his eyes crinkle in the corners. He squeezes Niall’s hand softly, his breath hitching slightly when Niall stumbles a bit and their noses brush together briefly.  
   
“Looks like I still haven’t fully gotten the hang of it,” Niall chuckles, cheeks flushed a little.  
   
“Still couldn’t have asked for a better partner,” Liam says, coming to a still when the music stops. He doesn’t let go of Niall’s hand though, or drop his other hand from where it’s pressed against Niall’s back. “Anyway, you’re much better than Zayn,” he adds in a loud whisper when Zayn passes by to get to his water bottle.  
   
“Fuck you, the instructor said I made lots of improvement,” Zayn mutters, bumping his shoulders into Liam and knocking him and Niall further into each other. Liam doesn’t really mind, not when it makes it easier for him to curl himself into Niall and giggle into his neck.  
   
They finally part when Perrie comes toward them both, Bella settled on her hip, still looking bright eyed and excited about her day.  
   
“Thanks for agreeing to fill in today, Niall,” she says sincerely.  
   
“It’s really no problem,” Niall replies, taking Bella from her. “Hope Bella wasn’t too much of a distraction or anything.”  
   
“Oh no she was lovely,” Perrie smiles. “She’s quite talented, aren’t you, love?”  
   
“Da, Perrie said her friend teaches ballet to little girls? Can I please do that, da, please?” Bella says excitedly, pouting at the end. Liam wonders how Niall ever says no to that face.  
   
“Told you we’ll see, Princess,” Niall says lightly. “Maybe Perrie and I’ll work something out, alright?”  
   
Bella squeals a little in happiness, kissing Niall on the cheek. “Oh please, da.”  
   
“Definitely call me if you want to know about lessons,” Perrie adds with a smile. “Or if you uh, want a night to yourself for y’know, whatever, Zayn and I are always available to babysit.”  
   
She looks between Niall and Liam pointedly, and Liam does his best to suppress a groan while Niall just looks a bit confused.  
   
“Um, thanks, Pez,” Niall says. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
   
Perrie grins, leaving them alone as she goes over to meet Zayn.  
   
“How about lunch, Bella?” Niall asks, hitching Bella further up his hip and making her giggle.  
   
“I can get us lunch today,” Liam offers. “Probably about time considering how many times you’ve cooked for me.”  
   
“Sounds perfect,” Niall says, Bella nodding enthusiastically along with him. “Lead the way then, Payno.”  
   
Liam waves bye to Perrie and Zayn with one hand, glaring over his shoulder when Zayn makes a rude gesture that gets him a smack and giggle from Perrie. He leads Niall and Bella out of the studio, hand still firmly on Niall’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!!!!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at (surprise surprise) [singledadniall](http://singledadniall.tumblr.com) or on twitter [@sunshinexbomb](http://twitter.com/sunshinexbomb)


End file.
